To Love is To Lose
by InsanexPsycho
Summary: The jewel is complete and wishes had been made... Inuyasha full youkai.... Staring death in the face, someone is going to die...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. and I never will.**

((A/N: This whole chapter will be done in Kagome's P.O.V and the next chapter will be done all in Inuyasha's P.O.V))

I stood there, my body shaking, my legs felt as if they were going to give out at any second now. I was terrified, more than I had ever been in my life, more than when I was in Inuyasha's father's tomb with Sesshomaru, I think I would be better off with Naraku, instead of this creature in front of me. The creature that I used to love so much, no, this was not the one I used to love. This creature in front of me had his body, but not his mind, no not anymore.

I looked to my left and saw the broken and bloody form of Sesshomaru and Naraku. Then I looked to my right, slowly, afraid of what I might see, even though I knew what was there. The bloody form of Sango and Miroku laid a little ways from me, and Kirara lay in front of Sango, she had died protecting her master. Shippo was no where in sight, I think he might have listened to my warning and fled off into the distance, but I am not sure of that. Kikyo, the one I had hated so much, had even tried to protect me from Inuyasha, she failed, the great Kikyo failed, but I thank her for trying to help me, but now I think she rests in peace knowing she had tried to do something good, there is not sign of her body though, I think the dirt and bones blew away with the wind.

I watched all of this happen, and I could do nothing to help, although I wish I could have helped, but I am nothing, just a girl from the future, one who is terrified for her life. He used to protect me, but now who is going to protect me from him, Inuyasha. I think back, although it is not to far, if I somehow live, the images will be etched into my mind forever, and I will remember I could do nothing, nothing to stop Inuyasha. The images are running through my head right now, even as I watch him, he licks his blood stained fingers, and a sinister smirk crosses his feature, I am glad he is busy with that right now, so he will give me time to think. I need to think of a plan, one that is full proof, one that will let me live, although it is hard to think with the images of pain that flash through my head and I remember it all clearly, because it had ended in a few minutes, but it felt like hours.

_~*~FlashBack~*~_

_ I smiled as my love delivered the final blow to our mortal enemy, Naraku. The blood spilled from Naraku's wounds as he was split in two. For some reason he had smiled, but I do not think that it was Naraku who had smiled, I think it was Onigumo, he probably smiled because he was free, free to go to hell, which was probably better than being trapped in the nothingness of Naraku._

_ Sango and Miroku stood off to the side breathing heavily, but also smiling, as they had seen the wind tunnel was gone, I could see the tears of happiness falling down Sango's face, she had finally gotten revenge against Naraku._

_ I looked at Inuyasha as he walked slowly towards me, slower than usual, but that was because of the wound on his chest, although I did not move, for I was so happy that he was alive, and I knew that wound was not deep, and he would live. When he finally made it towards me, he grinned that cute boyish grin and I held out my hand, the complete Shikon Jewel in it, I thought he might wish to stay with me, or turn human. He took the jewel and walked over to the middle of the field, and he did not even say 'thank you' to me._

_ He closed his eyes and made his wish, although I could not hear him. The jewel shone brightly and all of us watched in amazement, and Shippo clutched tighter to my chest, as if afraid that I might leave him. I had to close my eyes and I think everyone else did too, because the light was too bright. I opened my eyes when the light was gone, and I looked at everyone, they were clearly terrified and amazed at what Inuyasha had done, and ever so slowly I turned my head to look at Inuyasha, and a pang of fear went up my spine, my biggest emotion was betrayal, I felt betrayed._

_ Inuyasha had selfishly wished to become a full demon, and now he was staring at everyone like they were his prey. His blood red eyes stopped at Sango, and he flexed his claws grinning like mad._

_ I saw that Sango had tensed up and gotten into a defensive stance, her Hirakotsu in front of her. Miroku had also tensed, and he held his staff closer to his body. I blinked, and Inuyasha was no longer standing in the middle of the clearing, now he was standing over Sango's dead body, and pools of blood gathered around her._

_ At that point, I think Miroku had lost it, he had screamed, rage filling his voice as he yelled at Inuyasha, but all words went deaf to everyone's ears. Inuyasha stood there for a moment, probably wondering how he should kill Miroku._

_ Miroku charged at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha was to fast and in seconds, Miroku's prone form lay limply on the ground. Somewhere in the middle of that I think I had told Shippo to run, and he had disappeared, although I don't know where to. Kirara had transformed and was now standing over Sango a snarl directed towards Inuyasha, I did not understand snarls and growls though, but Kirara must have had insulted Inuyasha, because Inuyasha growled and charged. It seemed like déjà vu, because now three were dead, and I was the only one left._

_ I did not move nor did I make a sound because I was afraid of what he might do, I thought he might charge at me next, but instead, he had started to clean the blood off his claws, that part that scared me most was that he liked the metallic taste, and continued to clean his claws._

_ ~*~End FlashBack~*~_

His claws were now clean and glistening in the sunlight, he was looking at me with a confused glare, and I think he might be fighting himself, but losing the inner battle. Although his glare soon turned into a sinister smirk, I guess the old hanyou had lost to the new youkai. I was terrified, but I remember, I have something to live for and if I die, then others around me would be upset.

I thought of my family, and how they would be crying if I never returned, and they would never have a body to bury. I thought of my little brother Souta, and him crying beside my bed everyday, he probably won't be able to sleep for weeks. I thought of my mother and grandfather, they would probably hide the sadness of my death behind cheery smiles, and fake laughs for the rest of their lives, but there was nothing I could do.

My feet started to move on their own accord, and towards Inuyasha too. I stopped in front of him, and I don't know what made me do it, maybe I lost all sanity, but what I did next was amazing, I hugged him. I thought that maybe it might work when he had paused, but I guess it didn't.

My screams of pain filled the air, and tears slowly ran down my face. The claw tore at my skin and I could feel the blood spilling out of my deep open gashes. It started to rain, and with every droplet that fell on my wounds increased the what I thought was never ending pain. I knew I would die, and probably a slow painful death. I could feel my body hitting the ground ever so slowly, and it hurt to turn my head, but I did, and I looked at Inuyasha.

My vision had started to get blurry, I guess everything became a blur to me. I saw the form of Inuyasha stand over me, I could barely see the gold in his eyes, but there was only a little, because it was fighting with the red. I saw the emotion that I had so much longed to see. The emotion I thought he would only show to Kikyo, I saw love.

It made me smile, it was probably sort of weird smiling at death but I did not care. I gasped in pain as I took my last breath, I looked at Inuyasha one more time before I felt my head fall to the side.

I opened my eyes and looked down, I saw my bloodied and beaten body lying on the ground, Inuyasha was no longer there, he must have run off somewhere. I hope his killing spree ends soon though. I began to float upwards, probably to heaven I couldn't wait to see my father, Sango, and Miroku. I took one last good look at earth before I disappeared.

I would miss Shippo and Kirara, they probably can't go to heaven though, probably because they are youkai. Even though Inuyasha killed me, I will still fight my way to hell to see him. Even though he killed me, I still love him, I guess love is funny sometimes. A silent tear slid down my face as I left earth.

I muttered words I thought I would never say out loud, even though he could not hear me, I said it anyways, "I love you, Inuyasha...." My voice was sad, although I didn't mean to make it out that way.

I soon left Earth for the other world, I would miss Earth, but I can not wait to see my friends and family in heaven. My good byes went deaf to everyone's ears, for no one was around to hear me or even see me. I waved goodbye.

I hope I never forget what happened in this life, whether I am reincarnated or not…

((A/N: The next chapter will be like this, except it will be in Inuyasha's P.O.V, I hope to get it up soon though! R&R, flames are welcome.... just not really horrible mean ones! .;;;))


End file.
